


Seven Deadly Sins: LUST

by ughlyclown



Series: Seven Deadly Sins [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Angst, Death, Demons, F/F, First Love, Fluff, Lust, M/M, Multi, Other, Violence, i suck at writing so bare with me pls, lol first time writing wish me luck, tags are annoying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughlyclown/pseuds/ughlyclown
Summary: "I've missed you Kenma."...."Kuroo..?"...He should've known that it was too dangerous, he saw it coming but didn't pay much mind to it. He knew it was too good to be true, but he just hopes that just maybe, he'd see him again...
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Seven Deadly Sins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703752
Kudos: 15





	Seven Deadly Sins: LUST

**Author's Note:**

> So i would like to make it clear that this is my first AU ever, and probably is shit at it. BUT i had this idea for a while and was hoping to at least try to make the first part of the series. i love the idea of Haikyuu having a series, and the 7 deadly sins was something that stuck in my head, so i thought it would be a great plot. But I hope I don't lose motivation, because I do tend to do that. I also hope that I can get my thoughts together and write a great story for you all. I can't promise you a schedule date for updates, but I'll post whenever i can. I really wanna finish this, so I hope you all enjoy it. 
> 
> Also please leave any feedback or constructive criticism, I haven't written in so long, that i'm probably crappy. So please send me all your thoughts and comment!!

Kenma absolutely hated mornings. He hated the sun blinding him through his curtains, he hated the loud chirping of birds, he hated sour distaste in his mouth, he hated his alarm clock, and he absolutely hated the person that’s disturbing his sleep. 

“Oi Kenma! What’re you doing? You’re late again!” Kenma groaned, burying his face further into the blankets. 

“Sorry, slept late again” He replied hoarsely, finally sitting up, his nose scrunching in disgust as he felt the greasiness in his hair. 

“Sorry doesn’t cut it! You’ve been late twice this week, and it's only Tuesday!” Kenma flinches lightly, sighing softly rubbing his face with his palms.

“Sorry Yaku, I couldn’t sleep,” He whispered, his eyes avoiding the latter as he played with his fingers. Yaku sighed, his eyes softening slightly as he kneels in front of him. 

“Kenma,” He started, “I know you’ve been having trouble sleeping, and I know you claim you’re alright. But clearly you’re not. You need to get help, these nightmares won’t just disappear.” His voice was soft but had a mother authoritative tone to it.

“I know,” Kenma whispered, his eyes still on the ground. He didn’t mean to worry Yaku, he just doesn’t trust himself to spill everything...well not yet at least. Yaku stood up, offering his hand. 

“Come on, let's get you ready and we’ll get some breakfast on our way” Yaku smiled, his eyes soft. Kenma nodded, not trusting his voice and followed him to the bathroom. Yaku leaves him in the bathroom, to grab him his clothes. He stares at himself, scowling as he feels the taste in his mouth become bitter. He turns away from the mirror, stripping himself walking into the shower in hopes of getting rid of the self deprecating thoughts floating in his head.

He sighed as he felt the pressure of hot water on his back, feeling the tension in his back roll down with the water. He closes his eyes, letting his body relax and his mind clear. He hums softly, a small smile slightly growing on his face as he relished in the hot steam. The shower is the only place he can truly be alone, mentally. He allows himself to escape reality, even if it's for a few minutes...

“Kenma! You okay in there?!” Yaku yells, his voice snapping him out of his thoughts. 

“Yeah, I’m getting out” He responded, trying to hide the disappointment of leaving his safe haven. He quickly finishes washing his hair and body, turning off the water. The cold air invading his body, he quickly grabs a towel and dries his hair, wrapping the towel around his waist. 

“Alright, hurry up we’re already late!” Kenma sighs, his eyes rolling slightly. 

“Yes Yaku, I heard you the first time” He replied, rolling his eyes. He walked out of the bathroom, watching Yaku as he concentrated on what tie would look better with the Navy Blue Suit that was sitting on his bed. 

“Which one do you pref-” 

“I’m not wearing that” Kenma cut him off, walking to his closet picking out a simple black turtleneck, black jeans and a grey trench coat. He turns to Yaku, who was not up for Kenma’s antics. 

“Kenma, we have a special meeting today,” Yaku said exasperatedly , “Could you at least wear a suit for once?” his eyes watching the latter causally change into the outfit of his choice.

“Yaku, we go through this everyday,” Kenma sighs, “I’m not wearing the stupid suit” He turns to him, a gold necklace glimmering in the sunlight. Yaku’s eyes soften at the sight, he sighs running a hand through his hair. 

“Kuroo would be proud, you know?” Yaku spoke quietly, not missing how Kenma’s body stiffened at the name. His hand subconsciously reaching for the piece of jewellery, feeling the cold metal between his fingers. 

“I know..” He whispered, as his mind wandered to the owner of the name, soon realizing the hot tears down his cheeks. Yaku embraces him in a warm hug, as the younger male bursts into tears, gripping him tight. 

“Kuroo would be very proud of you Kenma,” Yaku spoke softly, “You’ve grown to a smart and handsome man. He loved you Kenma, and he's always watching you, so don’t you ever feel alone.”

Kenma hiccups, nodding softly still gripping Yaku tight. He allows himself to let all his tension leave him, as he rests his head on his shoulder closing his eyes. 

“You okay now?” Yaku whispered, softly running his fingers through his hair. Kenma slightly nodded his head, feeling a slight throb at the back of his head. He lifts his head from his shoulder, standing up wiping under his eyes with his sleeve. He turns to Yaku and looks at him softly in gratitude, hoping he gets it, not trusting his voice to say anything. Yaku nods softly, his eyes gentle and his smile kind. 

“Let’s go, shall we?” He asked quietly, grabbing his keys and putting on his shoes. Kenma nodded following him, walking out the door, feeling the warm breeze and sun kiss his skin, feeling a little less caged and small. A smile grows on his face, maybe mornings aren't that bad..

**Author's Note:**

> Yaku is such a mom, its adorable <3 :( I know my writing isn't the best but I enjoyed writing this! This is honestly just for fun, but hopefully you guys enjoy it! Its 1am and I've had 2 cups of coffee, I'm a bit hysterical rn lol. But stay tuned for next chapter, we got more characters coming up!


End file.
